Madeline Kingsley
Madeline Elise Kingsley (b. 19 Feb 1998) is a blood witch, the eldest daughter of Alexander Graymark and Ramona Dearborn. She had three sisters and three brothers. However, her family died in a car accident in February of 2006. After the ordeal, Madeline was sent to live with her Aunt Helen Kingsley. The Kingsleys were quite cruel to Madeline, abusing her both physically and emotionally, and referring to her apparent magickal abilities as a "defect". In the summer of 2010, Madeline met Duncan Sullivan and learned that she was a witch. History Early life Madeline was born February 19, 1998. Just before her eighth birthday, her family was killed and she was sent to live with her Aunt Helen Kingsley. When Madeline first moved in with the Kingsleys, her cousin Alice took an immediate liking to her and the pair became inseparable. On one occasion, they were caught blowing bubbles in the kitchen at two in the morning while Helen and Ernest were sleeping. Madeline's bubbles were unnaturally large and lasted for hours on end, swelling to the size of the family car, while Alice's were tiny and popped within seconds. Madeline shrieked and giggled when Alice's bubbles popped on the end of her nose. Whenever the family would go out, Alice would grab onto Madeline's hand protectively, and would refer to her as her sister. The pair made plans to visit each other so often as grownups that their children would become best friends. They would love each other's children as their own, and would be next door neighbors. Madeline and Alice fought like any other pair of siblings would, but they would hug each other afterwards and they would whisper apologies to one another. However, one day after the girls smuggled fairy tales home from the library, Madeline told Alice about a recurring dream she had concerning an island with a violet sky. In an effort to convince Alice that the dreams were real, Madeline performed a magick trick that caused a dandelion to bloom. Alice was at first afraid, but then tried to replicate the spell, only to become frustrated and call Madeline a freak. From that point onward, Madeline was bullied by her cousin. Her cousin dutifully reported anything out of the ordinary to her aunt, who took to calling Madeline's abilities a "defect". Physical appearance Madeline has long, curly copper hair and bright green eyes. She is small in stature, and her face, arms and shoulders are heavily freckled. Etymology Madeline is the English form of the name Magdalene, derived from a title which meant "of Magdala". Mary Magdalene, a character in the New Testament, was named thus because she was from Magdala, a village on the sea of Galilee whose name meant "tower" in Hebrew. Elise is a short form of the name Elizabeth, derived from "Elisabet", the Greek form of the Hebrew name "Elisheva", meaning "my God is an oath" or perhaps "my God is abundance".Category:1998 births Category:Adoptees Category:Willowwands Category:Blood witches Category:Females Category:Orphans Category:Witches Category:Dearborn family descendants Category:Attack on the Graymark family participants